Connect
"Connect" is a short story where the perspective is constantly changed. It was written in response to a prompt about a story with no main characters. Connect Samantha was a poor woman living in a bad apartment. But one morning, as she was taking out the trash she saw one of her neighbors. Then something clicked. She recognized him, he was the target of a manhunt on the news. Samantha hurried inside to contact the police. Alex Morgan had been living under the alias of Mike Smith for the past few weeks. He had been on the run for murdering 4 people. Killing made him feel powerful, but he wasn't that good at covering his tracks. He was quite unhappy living in the decrepit apartment he did now, but it was the only place he could live since the landlord didn't ask many questions. But one morning he heard sirens outside and boots stomping up the creaky stairs. He had been found! Alex ran up the stairs of the apartment to the roof. The SWAT team coming after him wasn't far behind. Alex saw only one way out. He climbed onto the ledge of the building. As the police reached the roof, Alex fell back. It had been a pretty bad morning for Daniel. As a drug dealer he usually slept during the day, and worked during the night, but this morning he was woken up early be sirens. At first he was afraid they were for him, but all the police cars were parked in front of the building across the street. Daniel couldn't fall asleep again after that, so he called his supplier and requested a pick up. Daniel waited an hour then went to the drop off spot. He left an envelope of money behind a plant, then walked into the nearby alleyway. He then picked up the box of oxytocin left there. Richard worked at a pharmacy near the inner city. He had worked there for over ten years, but had a dark secret. He had been selling drugs to some dealer. It was a way to make easy money. They had never met in person, only talked on the phone and traded using dead-drops. Richard had been counting the payment he had just received when a customer walked in. "Hi, I've got a prescription for penicillin." he said. "Who's the prescribing doctor?" Richard asked. "Dr. Robert Darin" the customer said handing Richard the prescription. Richard filled the prescription and sent the patient on his way. Dr. Robert Darin was doing his clinic duty at Clover hospital. He walked into an examination room to see a patient. He was greeted by a familiar face. "Oh, hello Samantha." he said, "What brings you to the clinic today." "My lungs have been hurting recently." she replied. After a lengthy examination, Dr. Darin determined that she was sick from mold in her apartment building. "I'll write you a prescription, but I suggest that you move out of the building using money you can get from suing the landlord." Samantha smiled. "Thank you Robert." she said, "So what have you been up to lately?" "Well actually I'm going to go oversees soon to treat patients from poor countries." "That's so nice." Samantha said, "Have a good time." Category:Stories